It is widely accepted that game players tend to enjoy their gaming experiences if they can play with friends or people they like. Further, groups of friends, or social groups in general, tend to enjoy competing with each other or with members of other social groups. For example, a social group of work colleagues could form several bowling teams. The bowling teams join a league and play with other teams in the group and with teams from other groups. Typical on-line game systems do not provide mechanisms to allow or encourage social interaction.